The Dairy Dilemma
by the10thcullen
Summary: MYSIMS KINGDOM STORY. Introduction: Buddy, Lyndsay, and I are headed for Cowboy Junction, but what's in store for us when we get there? It's a mystery! Please R&R...if you have suggestions for me, put them in the review :-D
1. The Voyage

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the rights to MySims Kingdom…however, I do own the game itself as I've beaten it 5 times already. ;-)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Voyage

Buddy, Lyndsay, and I were heading towards our next destination: Cowboy Junction. I've always heard of it, but I've never gotten the chance to go before. My "employer", Elmira Clamp, would never allow it. "Cowboy Junction is too noisy", she always said, but now that I'm a Royal Wandolier under King Roland, she doesn't control me. Ha!

Being a Wandolier is a _huge _responsibility. It's now my job to help out all the citizens of the kingdom with their problems, whether they are small or large. My first "client" was Renee. She had just opened a nature preserve just east of Capital Island, the main island in our kingdom. We had to round up her bears and build a lookout tower for her cat, Ms. Prissykins…or something like that. Believe me, that cat is spoiled! And Renee isn't all that innocent. She never even bothered to tell us about that pig in the pen she built for him. The nerve of some people!

Anyway, King Roland had sent Guillermo, Buddy's pigeon, to us with a new map. It showed us the way to two new lands, Cowboy Junction and Rocket Reef. Rocket Reef was too far north, so we settled on going west. Besides, we figured Buddy would get confused by all the technical terms at Rocket Reef, known for all its scientific advances. Buddy wasn't the brightest of boys. Always wears a smile on his face. His blonde hair was as bright as the sun, which he often stared at for some reason. Lyndsay always tells him he'll go blind, but he just ignores her. Those two have always had a love/hate relationship. Lyndsay…I've known her forever. Her light-blonde hair greatly contrasted with her ebony skin, and her eyes shined like emeralds…you know, for being green. And she could turn a rainy day into something exciting.

I heard a call from the top deck of Barney Cull's boat. It was Lyndsay. "Come on, O Royal Wandolier! I see land just ahead of us. It's gotta be Cowboy Junction. Get ready! Princess Butter's clothes are right under you…" she yelled. "Ouch! Do you have to yell in my ear?" Buddy yelled back. "Knock it off you two! Or do I have to come up there and separate you?" I finally yelled. "Fine", they said immediately. I got up off the makeshift bed and found the clothes that Lyndsay was talking about. A cowgirl outfit. Great. I changed out of my usual pig-herder "clothes" and slid on the cream-colored tank top. The brown vest came next…with a few tassels hanging from the bottom. At least it had pockets. The jean skirt came next, and it felt weird against my skin. Then came the brown boots, spurs and all. I quickly pulled my brown hair into pigtails. Lastly, I put the brown hat with a chocolate-colored band around it on top of my head. The pigtails just stuck out. I glanced at the mirror next to me. The outfit came together nicely.

I climbed the stairs to reach top-deck. The fresh ocean air felt cool against my face. "Ready, Wandolier? Cowboy Junction's gotta be getting closer." Buddy said, flashing his smile. "Of course I am, Buddy. Princess Butter came through after all. Have Guillermo send her back this thank-you letter." I told him. Knowing him, that letter would get to the Princess by nightfall. Guillermo was a very fast pigeon. "Land ho!" Lyndsay yelled. She was right. When we got there, we docked Barney's boat and walked towards our next "mission".

* * *

Ch. 2 currently in progress! My first video game related story, and please help me with my writing. If you have suggestions, put them in your reviews! :-) BTW, POV is mine. Still debating whether to use my real name or come up with another. That will most likely be used in Ch. 2


	2. Arrival on the Island

Disclaimer: I'll never own the rights to this game…they belong to EA. And, I'm sorry for the bad accents here. I tried.

* * *

Ch. 2: Arrival on the Island

As soon as we stepped on to the dock we were greeted, well ambushed, by a young-looking girl. She had bright red hair, braided down her back, tucked underneath a baby-blue cowboy hat. The hat had a pin right on the front, a sheriff's badge. Was this girl allowed to be sheriff at her age? Anyway, her vest was like mine, but the same baby-blue color of her hat. She had on dark-blue denim shorts, and blue boots. Around her belt was a rope…probably a lasso. Her eyes amazed me though. Periwinkle blue. It's not too often you see someone with periwinkle blue eyes. And, she was "riding" a toy horse. Cowboy Junction was already looking to be an interesting island.

"Howdy, y'all! Welcome to Cowboy Junction, home to the world famous Chef Gino! I'm the sheriff 'round these parts, but y'all can call me Ginny," she said, "What brings ya ta these parts of the kingdom?" "Well, I'm the new Wandolier under King Roland, and I'm here to see if there's anything I can help you with." I said, while noticing that Buddy was starting to drool. "Is there something wrong, Buddy?" "No, I just smell something. Something good." He said. "That'd be Chef Gino's pizza. He must be makin' another pie for his tour." "He runs a tour?" "Sure, his pizza's famous enough. The tour's gotta be the main attraction here on Cowboy Junction." "Like you said when you saw us," Lyndsay butted in. "Can we take the tour, Marie? Please?" Buddy begged. He literally was down on his knees, and he had those puppy-dog eyes. "Maybe later, Buddy. Right now we gotta…" I was stopped by a scream.

"That sounded like Roxie! Maybe she's in trouble! Let's go!" Ginny said, dropping her "horse" and taking off without us. "Come on, let's follow her!" Lyndsay said to us. We started running, and it gave me a good chance to see the island. Imagine an old Western movie, it would probably look exactly like this…except fewer buildings. I've only seen one so far, and that was the prison. I'm not even sure if there are any other building here, but the ground sure was dusty. A good trail of it was behind us while we were running. I also heard water running, so there was must be a stream or something nearby. There was one hill, with many small ones jutting out of it. Smoke was billowing off the top of the hill, so someone or something must live up there, but I've got other things to worry about now.

We all found Ginny kneeling next to a crying girl, comforting her. I've never seen someone so sad before, except maybe Princess Butter when she found out that I was named Wandolier instead of her. Roxie almost had the same color skin as Lyndsay did…it looked a little lighter. Her hair reminded me of milk chocolate, the good stuff my mom used to give me every Friday as a treat, except in bun form. When she looked up, her eyes were the same color. This girl practically screamed chocolate, and I liked that about her. She had a yellow milkmaid dress on with bee stripes at the end of her sleeves and dress, and she wore antennae on her head. Maybe she had a thing for bees? Still, something was troubling her and it's my job to fix it.

"Roxie, what happened to ya? Are ya hurt?" Ginny asked soothingly. "No, I'm fine, sort of," Roxie said in her very high-pitched voice (almost like buzzing bees), "but I'm hurt emotionally. All my cows are missing! They're my babies, and now they're gone!" she went back to crying. "Now now, Roxie, I'm here to help you. Where were your cows the last time you saw them?" I asked. "In their pen, right before bedtime last night. I always make sure their gate is closed." We helped her up and she led us to the cow's pen. The gate was open, by it a cowbell. "Oh no! This is Tuffy's bell! It must've fell off!" Roxie yelled, half-happily, half-sadly.

"Is-a something wrong, Roxie? I just-a heard you crying and-a I thought I'd-a see what-a was wrong." A man said. I presumed this was Chef Gino, he definitely fit the description of an Italian chef. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt with white buttons down the middle, and around his neck a red bowtie…done very sloppily. "My cows are missing Gino. Did you come over here for milk?" "That-a was another reason I-a came over, but I guess it-a can wait." "Will you still be able to take us on the tour?" Buddy begged. "Buddy, how can you ask that at a time like this? Roxie needs our help, and you wanna take a tour? Ugh!" Lyndsay groaned. "Knock it off! Geez, do I have to separate you two again? You're both acting like 5 year olds." I scolded, getting sick of their constant fighting. "We'll do whatever it takes to get your cows back, Roxie. Let's start by looking all over Cowboy Junction and asking the other residents if they've seen anything." I told her. All 5 of us started walking. This was my first mystery, and it would be solved.

* * *

Yay! Ch. 2 is completed. I will start working on Ch. 3. Marie is my O.C.'s name, just so you're not confused or anything. R&R as usual, and remember to include any comments and/or criticism about my writing :-) Sorry once again for the accents of Ginny and Gino


	3. Clues

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except Marie…and I've noticed something about the end of Ch. 2. I said, "All 5 of us…yadda yadda yadda" its supposed to be all 6 of us. My math isn't so good, so I'm sorry about that. And some of my spelling mistakes might be intentional, so ask me if you're confused.

Ch. 3: Clues

Our whole gang headed up the huge hill on Cowboy Junction, seeing if we can find any clues to the whereabouts of Roxie's missing cows. This "gang" included Roxie, Ginny, Buddy, Gino, Lyndsay, and I. About a quarter of the way up the hill, Buddy "collapsed". "I-I can't go on a-any further. Go on without me!" he pleaded. "Oh don't be such a drama queen." Lyndsay scolded, picking him right off the ground. "Just imagine there's a nice cool lake on the top of the hill. Dive in." I imagined, and immediately felt a cool breeze. Immediately, Buddy dashed up the hill, and the rest of us had to run to catch up.

To Buddy's disappointment, no lake was on the hill. Only thing there was a young man, back turned to us. The smoke we saw came from the smoldering fire in front of him. His hair was the exact same color as Buddy's, only a lot messier (A.N.: hat hair :-P). A large, black hat was to the right of him, and so was a paisley bandana. He was wearing a long, dusty black leather jacket, though I'm not sure why because it's as hot as hell on this island.

"Hey, buddy!" Lyndsay called to him. "What?" our Buddy asked her. "Not you, the guy in front of the fire!" She hissed. "Go away, I don't likes people of your kind, or of any kind fer that matter." The man wouldn't turn around to see who was talking to him. His voice was very rough, but yet very sad. "Well," I soothed, "Why don't you tell us who you are and maybe we can help you." He slowly stood up, wiped the dirt off his butt, and turned around. I was immediately drawn to his eyes, the color of rust. Absolutely stunning. His face was completely covered in dirt, and his eyebrows bushy and sharp. He was easy to look at, but also very sad to look at. He was all alone up here for who knows how long.

"The name's Rusty, that's it. I've lived up here on this hill fer as long as I can remember." he said calmly. "Why haven't you left this hill and come down to see the junction and everyone that lives in it. I'm sure you'd be welcomed by everyone right away." Roxie chirped. "I'm –uh- not the sociable type. I like ta keep ta myself. No one's ever talked ta me this long." he sighed. "You ain't alone anymore, pardner! I'm gonna be your new friend." Ginny yelled. She skipped over to him and hugged him. This gesture made Rusty wince a bit, very uncomfortable doing this. "PHEW! You stink, no offense." She whispered and stepped back a bit. "I know! He can freshen up at my house down the hill." Roxie volunteered. "Let's-a go then." Chef Gino finally spoke up, being silent this whole conversation.

Our gang of 7 slowly headed down the hill for Rusty's sake. He was very nervous about leaving his hill. "It's ok, baby steps now." I soothed again. He needed to be treated like this until he got more confidence. (A.N.: Awww!) When we got to Roxie's little yellow cottage, there was someone waiting for us. It was an older looking man. On his face, a very knotted white beard covered most of his face. A small hat covered the rest of his hair. Bulging brown eyes were easily seen. His body was covered by an apron, hands covered by gloves, and on his feet, moccasins. Doesn't anyone on this island know the concept of temperature?

"Miss Roxie! Miss Roxie! I found sumtin' inside the cow pen!" the man exclaimed, jumping up 'n' down. "Who are you anyway? Do you live on this island?" I wondered. "Oh, yes-a, that's-a just Ol' Gabby, the island's-a blacksmith." The chef explained to us. "But fer his name, he don't talk much." The sheriff informed us. "I think Gino and Roxie should help Rusty get cleaned up, and Ol' Gabby can show the rest of us what he found." I instructed. We split up for the first time. Ol' Gabby led us to the empty pen.

"I found this inside. Don't think they belong ta anyone here." He pointed to a small plush doll and a pink ribbon. "Well, then no one on this island could've did it, unless these were dug up or something." Lyndsay wondered. "No, look, this doll still has the tags on it. It's brand-new." I spotted. "I know what we should do!," Buddy said, "We should go tell King Roland, and he can announce it to the whole kingdom!" "Why didn't I think of that? Great idea, Bud." I punched him softly on the arm.

Roxie, Gino, and Rusty came and joined us. "Wow, Rusty, you clean up good!" Ginny winked. "Shut it. What'd ya find?" "These." I held out the doll and ribbon. "I have ribbons like that. I wonder if they're mine." Roxie quickly walked back to the cottage, but came back with her ribbons in hand. "OK, they're not Roxie's ribbons. That's our first clue: ribbon…and this doll." I said. "Oh, Buddy had a wonderful idea. He, Marie, Roxie, Ginny, and I are heading back to Capital Island to tell King Roland. He can announce this to the whole kingdom, and they might be able to help us find your cows!" Lyndsay informed the other "party". "While we're gone, can you guys keep searching the island? Something else might turn up." I asked the 3 guys. "Sure." Gabby said.

So my little group headed towards the boat, and the 3 guys stayed on the island, determined to find anything that might be related to Roxie's missing cows. We got on board, left the dock, and started to sail towards Capital Island.

OK, Ch. 4 is about ¾ of the way finished…school is going so slow, so I've got lots of time on my hands. Also, I'm still not sure why my criminal stole the cows, so if you guys could help me figure out why he/she did it. Just send me a message or put in your review! 


	4. Back Home For Now

Disclaimer: Only Marie is mine, everything else isn't. Also, I've finally got a reason why my criminal stole the cows. He/She wasn't alone. *hint-hint*

Ch. 4: Back Home, For Now

The bright blue waters were calm as our little group headed back to Capital Island. Buddy, Lyndsay, and Roxie were below in the cabins talking about who knows what while Ginny and I were on deck. For a western sheriff, she knew a lot about sailing. We reached the island very quickly, and we found out that we weren't the only ones here. Two other boats were docked, a small one made of rotting wood and a pirate ship. "Huh, must be a busy day here on the mainland." I mused. "Come on, guys, we're here!" The three walked up slowly, and Roxie didn't look right. "Are you okay, Roxie? You don't look so hot." Buddy stated. "Oh, I'm j-just a lit-little queasy." Roxie gulped out. Soon after, she ran over to the side of the boat and threw up. "Oh boy, let's see Barney first. He can help her with her seasickness." Lyndsay said, helping Roxie off the boat.

It was a very good thing that Barney lives right behind the docks. Ginny pounded on his front door. "Is anyone here? We've gots a sick girl here!" He muttered something to himself before opening the door. He was in the same outfit he was in when we left, except it had been washed. His small, ocean-blue eyes looked happy to see us, and his sideburns have grown considerably longer. "Hey Marie. Who'd ya got here?" He asked, a wide smile across his face. "Introducing Ginny and Roxie, residents of Cowboy Junction. We're here to ask a favor out of King Roland." I explained. "Well, good luck with that. The king's real busy today." "Can you help our friend Roxie? She's feeling a little seasick." "No problem, you guys go and see the king."

Roxie stayed behind to get a cure. Buddy, Ginny, Lyndsay and I continued on our way until we were stopped by someone…someone wearing a blue nightgown. "Princess Butter. What're you doing outside the castle?" I asked. This had to be the first time I've seen her with her hair down…it was a frizzy pink mess…and her round sapphire eyes were glaring at all of us, but especially at me. "I'm going down to the docks to see the other boats that have arrived. What are you doing back here? Did you come to gloat about all your adventures so far?" She snarled. "No, we came to ask your father for help. The residents of Cowboy Junction have a situation that requires the king's assistance." Buddy told her. "I don't believe you. I'm not letting you through without proof." "Ugh, varmint, ain't I proof enough?!?" Ginny hollered. "Well…no." She was so difficult to reason with. "If you don't let us through, we can't give you your present…" Buddy smirked. "Ooh! You got me something? What is it?" "You gotta close your eyes, and hold out your hands." She did exactly what Buddy told her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a huge, hairy tarantula. (Gross!) He slowly put it in her hands and then whispered, "Run…"

We ran as fast as we could to King Roland's castle. "EEEEeeek! A SPIDER!" yelled her Royal Highness. We just burst out laughing. "Wow, Buddy, good plan!" I said, patting him on the back, "Who knew you had it in ya." "Yeah, now let's go before she catches up." He chuckled. Lyndsay opened the large castle doors.

Barney was right about King Roland. A group of three was discussing something with the king now, and another group of two was before us. The group right now consisted of two boys and a girl. The one boy was short and had platinum blonde hair, the other the exact opposite…black hair and pale skin. The girl kinda looked like the second boy, except she wasn't as pale. The boys seemed to be arguing about where the girl should live. "Now, Daniel…" King Roland said, looking at the blonde boy, "You won't like this but Violet needs to live in Spookane. My cousin Beverly has treated her cruelly for too long. She needs to stay with people she likes, not loathes. Also, Goth Boy (A.N.: *squeals*), send Grandma Ruthie to Cutopia. Her sales will do better on that island than they will ever do in Spookane." "Yes, your majesty", all three said in unison. Goth Boy and Violet walked out of the castle hand-in-hand, and Daniel sulked out. Poor guy.

Up next looked like two pirates. One was a boy, same height as Goth Boy, but with styled brown hair. He was wearing a velvet red jacket and white pants, boots covering the ends. The girl had the same color hair that Ginny did, and her hair was braided as well. On her head was a black hat, and she was wearing a blue velvet coat and white pants. "Welcome to Capital Island!" Roland boomed. "State your names and your request." "Well, my names Pablo!" the boy squeaked. "And mine's Cap'n Ginny…" the girl said, her voice very nasal. Our Ginny looked dumb-founded. Did these two Ginny's know each other? "We'd like to know if we could sail around your kingdom, and collect the various treasures we've researched…like the black pearl of Cutopia, or the crystal flowers on Rocket Reef?" Pablo explained. "Why of course you can! But, I'd like to see which treasures you've collected. Some might be needed on the island for preservation." "We can do that, your majesty." Cap'n Ginny confided. "Excellent, good luck on your voyage!"

The two pirates turned around. Pablo's eyes were small, but an interesting color…the color of dampened sand, while the Cap'n's (A.N.: ouch…hurts my eyes) were the color of fresh algae. (A.N.: If you haven't noticed yet, I like putting emphasis on eye color. I'm hoping I haven't repeated a color.) "Howdy!" the both waved. Our group slowly walked up to the throne. "Marie, how has the Wandolier-ing been going?" He asked, his sky-blue eyes sparkling. "It's been great, but I've come to a situation that I need some help on." I explained. "Go on…" "See, this is Sheriff Ginny. We brought her and Roxie, but she got seasick and Barney's helping her with that, and your daughter stopped us, and I tricked her and now we're here to tell you that Roxie's cows have been stolen!" Buddy told the king.

"Calm down, Buddy." Lyndsay told Buddy. "We've also found these…a brand-new doll and a pink ribbon. They were inside the empty cow pen." "Marie, go see Elmira. She can identify the doll, she knows a lot about that stuff…as you may know." He's right; my previous employer Elmira did have a lot of books lying around the barn. Maybe one of them was a antique doll collectors' book? "Thank you King Roland, I shall do that. But can you have Marlon announce this to the kingdom? These cows need to be found so Gino can keep making his pizza." "Sure. I'll have him start as soon as you leave the island." We left the castle, and starting walking to Elmira's barn. I was dreading the moment that I would see her face again.

Yay! I loved writing that chapter! Especially the Goth Boy part. Ch. 5 is in works, and might have another little surprise added in! :-D


	5. Elmira

Disclaimer: You know this by now, EA is not my company…and it will never be mine.

Only thing I own in this story is Marie the Wandolier.

Ch. 5: Elmira

We left King Roland's castle, discussing the groups of people we'd seen…but once again, we were stopped by the princess. "You tricked me Buddy! You know I hate spiders, now, you're gonna pay!" she snarled at Buddy, who had turned a ghostly white. The princess started inching towards him, fists raised, but Lyndsay leaped out in front of him, spreading her arms out to shield him. "Back off, Butter. If anyone's gonna pound him for something he did, it's gonna be me!" *gasp*

Butter ran right into Lyndsay, and the two started to fight. Buddy put his hands over his eyes, too scared to watch. On the other hand, Ginny and I couldn't take our eyes off of them. But the fight was over faster than it had started. Lyndsay had pushed Butter down to the ground, scraping her knee in the fall. Then, the water works started. "Waah! Look at my knee! I'll never be able to use it again! *Sniffle*", she whined while limping back to the castle. (Drama queens, oy!)

All of a sudden, Buddy jumped into Lyndsay's arms (aww!). "Thanks, Lyndsay! I owe you big time!" he squeaked. She put him down, and they both blushed. "I'd hope you'd do the same for me too, Buddy." She nudged him. After that, we'd reached Elmira's farmhouse. Ginny knocked on the door, but no answer. "Wait, she may be out back. It's lunchtime for her pigs, Porkz and Pigglez." (LOL) Sure enough, we walked to the back and there she was, throwing the "food" into the pigs' trough. Her dirt-brown hair was tied in a very messy bun, and her apron was covered in mud. She turned around to refill her bucket, and she spotted us. The dirt brown eyes behind the glasses just glared at me.

"WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?!? PICK UP A BUCKET AND FEED THEM! I'm going inside to freshen up." She shrieked, and went inside. "Charming, isn't she?" I laughed. "I HEARD THAT!" we heard from inside. "We might as well do it…she's not coming back out now that she's inside." "We'll do it, Marie. Just sit down and relax." Lyndsay told me, relieving me of my "duty". Buddy, Lyndsay, and Ginny each filled the trough until the "food" was seeping out of it. I, however, went inside to see if Elmira made all the changes she told me she would do if I ever left…and she did. My "room" was converted into a small study and my little knick-knacks were gone. Guess she didn't hesitate to forget me.

"WHY AREN'T YOU OUTSIDE?!?" Elmira shrieked when she saw me inside. "Lyndsay said they would do it. I'm sure they're done by now. I came inside to see the old house again. It's been a while since I've been here." I explained. After I explained it, Ginny came through the door. "We're gonna go down ta th' river ta wash off, and then we're gonna go get Roxie." "Alright, go ahead." I felt bad for them, being covered in dirt while I was still clean.

"Which island is she from?" Elmira inquired. "Cowboy Junction. Her friend, Roxie, is kinda the reason why we came back." "Hmm?" "Roxie's cows have been stolen. We're not sure why, but we've found two clues." I said, showing her the doll and hair ribbon. "We'd like to know if you can tell us what you know about this doll. I know you have books on this kind of thing." "Yes I do. Hand me the doll." I gave her the doll, and she immediately began examining it. It had a pink dress with a heart on it, and its orange hair was tied into pigtails with blue rubber bands. Its eyes were shiny, black marbles and its cheeks were a faint pink color. "This doll, it's a very old one. Isn't in existence anymore. Whoever owns this doll must've gotten it as a gift, as it's still in mint condition." She told me, showing me all its features. "Wait! It still has a tag! Under its dress!" I noticed. Elmira went straight for where I saw the tag: _DressCo. _"DressCo? Isn't that the company that's going bankrupt? Why would someone be carrying that doll around?" I asked. "I'm not quite sure, but it might be because this doll is now considered an antique doll. It could be worth millions today." She explained to me again.

"Thanks, Elmira. You've helped us out so much!" I said, hugging her. "You're quite welcome. Now leave." She said. I left the farmhouse to see where my gang was. Actually, they were coming up the hill to get me. "Roxie! You're cured!" I said. "Yes, Barney gave me some green drink, and it worked immediately." She told me. "So what did Elmira tell you about the doll?" Lyndsay asked. I told them all about what Elmira told me on the way back to the ship. "So that doll's a collectible now?" "Yes, it could be worth millions."

"Well, we'd better start heading back before it gets dark," Ginny pointed out, "We don't wanna get lost, ya know." We all headed back onto the ship, and Barney came outside to see his boat in action once again. The last thing I saw was him, waving at us. Then, I could see nothing but the choppy, blue waves of the ocean.


	6. Shopping?

OK, this chapter is a little shorter, but I promise you: next chapter will be filled completely. Clues will appear, and our criminal is just about figured out...I hope.  
Disclaimer: EA = not mine…Marie = mine…Other Characters = not mine

* * *

Ch. 6: Shopping?

I was beginning to think that we'd never reach Cowboy Junction. We'd got caught in a storm that seemed to blow us a bit off course. Luckily, Lyndsay had her maps and compass. When we got back, the island looked terrible. "Did you guys get hit by that storm too?" Buddy asked Rusty, who helped us off the ship. "Yea, it was a purdy powerful storm. This is the only damage taken." He pointed us to the lighthouse, which got pretty battered. "Don't worry, I'll fix that later. But first…"I gathered all the inhabitants and told them what Elmira told me.

"Ya mean that doll is worth millions?" Gabby pondered. "Indeed it is." Another voice said. We turned around to see an older looking man dressed in a powder-blue robe, his amber eyes sparkling. "Marlon!" I exclaimed, running over to hug him. "It's great to see you, but why are you here?" "Uh, the King sent me here. He had heard about the storm and asked me to help all the islands in need of new landscaping." "So, you're going to remodel the island?" Buddy asked, curious. "N-Not exactly, Buddy. Just watch." He said, and with a wave of his wand the whole island was back to the way it looked before the storm. "Wow!" all of us said. "That's what I meant. Now, Elmira also told me to tell you a little more about that doll. It's made out of papier-mâché, so it's very fragile. The person who owns this must know how to take care of it properly." With that statement, Marlon was off to go help out the other islands in need of landscaping.

We all went to Roxie's house to talk about what might've happened the night of the theft. Once inside, we heard a strange noise outside. "That sounds like a boat docking at the pier." Lyndsay said. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Cap'n Ginny and Pablo, the two we saw at the castle asking to go on their expedition. But it wasn't. It was a very dressed-up boat, and two women were stepping off of it. One had peacock feathers coming out of the top of her dress, and the other had her hair done up like a beehive. The two had to be sisters; they both had bright-pink hair, and deep-green eyes. The two started to walk around the island until they stopped at the empty cow pen. "This must be the spot she told us about. Your boutique can go here, and my salon can go right next to it. Primo location for our mall." The beehive haired woman said to her sister. "But what about the blacksmiths' station over there? Will that interfere with our sales?" the peacock-woman asked. "Doubt it. If he stays over there and minds his own business, our sales will skyrocket." Beehive re-assured her sister.

I walked over to them and asked, "Um…who are you two, and what are you talking about?" "I'm Ms. Nicole and this and Shirley. We came to this kingdom in search of a new location for our boutique/salon. Are you interested in getting us started, seeing as you're the Wandolier?" "No. This is Roxie's cow pen. You can't just tear it down. We're trying to find them, and we're keeping the pen open!" "Well, hon, we were told by a very good friend that this spot was up for grabs." Shirley told me. "Who?" "She's opening a shop on Cutopia. You can't miss it." Cutopia? Sounds gross, but I guess we have no choice. "Buddy! Lyndsay! Head to the ship! I'll be right there!" I called to them. "You two better not be lying…" I told them while running back to the boat. Once I was on, we kicked off and headed to Cutopia. I just hope we find who we're looking for there.


	7. Quests PtI

Whew, had fun putting this chapter together…hope you have just enough fun reading it! Some characters from MySims (the original) will make an appearance here for added fun! Be warned: This part in the story is incredibly long, so it is being split into 2 chapters.

Disclaimer: Marie is one of my alter egos, don't steal her from me or Ellie Benson will be mad! (another ego)

Ch. 7: Quests…Pt. I

Being Wandolier just keeps getting better. Now I have to travel to an island I hate just because of its name: Cutopia. Eww. Can't wait to see what this place even looks like. Lyndsay was sailing the boat, she told me to take another break. It's not like I'm exhausted or anything…she just wants me to take it easy.

We arrived on the island pretty quickly. Lyndsay must've known a shortcut or something. First thing I saw after getting off the boat was an enormous bright pink castle, with two knights guarding its doors. I got close enough to it to hear someone inside crying. "State your name and purpose." The knight on the right said to me. "Um, Marie. Wandolier. I'd like to see who's crying. Maybe I can help." "Oh, it's just Lord Daniel. King Roland sentenced Violet to go back to Spookane, and he's not happy about it." "Heh, yeah." The other knight laughed. "Spencer! It's not a laughing matter!" the one on the right yelled. "I know, Stephen, it's just funny in a way. Daniel's so used to getting what he wants! And he can't be with the girl he loves…poor guy." Since I wasn't allowed in, I went over and found the nearest window. Sure enough, there was the blonde boy that we saw in the group of three. An older blonde woman was comforting him, but snickering while doing it. Unbelievable.

It took a while for Buddy and Lyndsay to find me. I didn't tell them where I was going. They told me they found a little brown-haired girl named Poppy crying about Violet. "They were very close sisters. Polar opposites, but close." Lyndsay informed me. "Speaking of sisters, we should find the person those two back on Cowboy Junction said was here." Buddy quickly ran back to Poppy's house to find out where Violet lived. He came back, and Poppy was following him. "Poppy told me she lived behind that gate, but you need a key to get inside." "A-And I have that key. V-Violet g-gave it to m-me before she left." Poppy managed to say between tears and sniffles.

She went ahead of us and opened the gate to Violet's former home. Standing there instead was a very old woman with her gray hair tied into a neat bun. She had a pink apron on over her old-fashioned purple dress. "Who is it?" she asked in a polite manner. "It's Marie, the Wandolier. And her two best friends, Buddy and Lyndsay." I said boldly. "Aww, that's so sweet." Buddy and Lyndsay said together. "Well, hello dearies. I'm Grandma Ruthie, CEO and president of RuthieCo., a division of Hollard Foods Inc. Isn't that neat?" she squeaked. "Uh, not really. Were you the person that Spookane traded for Violet?" I said. "Why yes, my sales weren't going anywhere on that dreadful island, so I was glad when they told me I would be leaving. Besides, opening up a shop here will do wonders for my well-being." She explained again. "But why doesn't your building cover up the whole area?" "Well, I have a partner, you see. I'm leaving room so she can open her shop up next to mine." "When will she open it?" "Whenever she returns from her trip."

"Maybe we should go to Spookane for a bit. They could help us try and figure out what Ruthie's up to…" Buddy whispered in my ear. "Good idea, let's go!" I whispered back. "Well, we must be on our way. We're traveling the kingdom in search of missing cattle. We may be back!" I yelled to Grandma Ruthie and Poppy, who was now begging for some cookies. "Oh dear…she's done it again." Grandma Ruthie said out loud. "What are you talking about?" Poppy muffled through her cookie-filled mouth. "My partner. She's opening up a milk shop next to me in due time. I hope she hasn't _stolen_ those cows they're looking for."

Just as we were leaving, another boat docked where we were. It was painted a light pink, and it had many windows and docks. "Oh! The Cutesy Cruise Ship must have started their kingdom tour!" Buddy exclaimed, getting all excited. "The Cutesy Cruise Ship?" I asked. "Yea, it picks up all 'cute' type of people and takes them to Cutopia for a while. They mistook me for one once, and when I got inside they realized their mistake. The boat may look small, but it's huge inside." "OH MY GOSH! Pinky, Bean, and Clara! It's great to see you guys again!" We heard Poppy squeal from the docks. We all laughed as we headed towards Spookane.

The water was getting all murky and dark. "We must be getting close. Spookane is famous for its many swamps." Lyndsay told me. "This place is already creeping me out! And we haven't even landed yet!" Buddy whimpered. "Oh, shush, Buddy. This place has gotta be ten times better than Cutopia." I tried to comfort him. "Really?" he believed. "Yea, besides…maybe we'll get closer to finding Roxie's cows." We docked the boat, and we were immediately ambushed again. It was another girl, but she had very spiky jet-black hair and a strange mask covered her face. "RAH-AH! HAHAHA!" she screamed at us. Buddy ran right behind Lyndsay for protection.

"YUKI! STOP!" A brown-haired boy yelled at the girl. "But Yuki wants to bite the blonde boy's face!" she said again. "What did Goth Boy tell you? No biting!" he enforced again. I got a closer look at the boy who stopped Yuki from biting Buddy. He had the faded black jacket on with an equally faded pair of black jeans. Both had many pockets and buckles attached. What surprised me were his wide, blood red eyes. "Sorry about that, she likes to bite people's faces. She's new to the whole 'No Biting' rule. I'm Ray, and that's Yuki." "Nice to meet you, I'm Marie…this is Lyndsay, and the boy behind her is Buddy." "You can come out now, I'm pretty sure she won't try and bite you anymore." Lyndsay said. He inched out slowly, and Yuki just stood there smiling. "Now, why don't I take--" "ME BITE HIS FACE!" Yuki screamed at Buddy again. "Oh no you don't!" Lyndsay lunged at Yuki, straining to keep her away from Buddy. "Just…one…bite!" Yuki gasped. "NO!" Another boy yelled. This one had ink black hair with red tips at the bottom. Most of his hair covered his face, but it didn't cover the various piercings on his eyebrows. "We'll take over from here!" Ray and this new boy said. Lyndsay moved out of their way, and they pushed Yuki towards the ruins of what might've been a castle. "Yuki. You're to stay here until we tell you that you can leave. Do you understand?" Ray reprimanded her. "…Yes, I understand." She moaned, folding her arms and looking down at the rocky ground.

The two boys came back. "Goth Boy, meet Marie, Lyndsay, and Buddy. Marie's the Wandolier, but I'm not quite sure why she's here." Ray introduced us. "Goth Boy, is that your real name?" I asked. "No, but I'd rather not tell you my real name yet." He said in his monotone voice. "As I was saying before, how would you guys like an official tour of the island?" Ray asked us. "That sounds good, but I came here looking for someone. Her name is Violet." I replied. "Wait here, she's staying with me." Goth Boy said. He went inside of a two-story gray brick house, and came back out with Violet. "Violet, this is Marie. We're taking her and her friends on a tour of the island. While we do, do you mind if she asks you some questions?" "Why not?" she smiled back. "I also have some questions for you guys about Grandma Ruthie." "Well, we'll let Morcubus answer those." Ray snickered.

We all crossed a bridge and arrived at a very big swamp. "Carl? Are you home?" Goth Boy yelled. "No, he is not home at the moment. May I take a message?" a girl's voice said out of nowhere. "Uh, who's there? I don't see anyone…" "Oops, sorry. I'm behind this tree, feeding Chesby." The voice said. Ray went back to see who it was. "It's a ghost. A girl ghost." He gasped. Ray backed up to let the ghost come out. She was a translucent tan color, with short purple hair that had cat-like ears sticking out of it. She was wearing what looked like a cream robe, and a yin pendant around her neck. Her eyes were simple: round and white. "Hello, I'm Cassandra, and I live with Carl. He's over at Morcubus's Castle delivering something." "OK, thanks. We were headed there next anyways."

Up a little further was an empty space. "Hey, why can't I live here?" Violet asked Goth Boy. "You can, but we'd need to find all the materials to build you a house in the first place." "Oh, my wand can help me build a house for her." "Could you make it like my abode back in Cutopia?" "Sure, just tell me which parts go where, and I'll do the rest." Violet instructed me to where all the parts of her former house went, and she added a few commodities that she didn't have before. "Oh, it's perfect!" Violet exclaimed when it was all finished. "Just be careful, Violet. You live next to Morcubus now, and you never know what he'll do." Ray smirked. Then, from Morcubus's castle, we all heard a very loud wail. "Maybe he's in trouble! Let's go!"

We all ran down the steep, winding hill to find Morcubus crying hysterically, and Carl…a zombie…trying to stop him. "Settle down Morcubus…what's wrong with getting a gift from someone?" he asked the hysterical man. "But they're from…_her_!" he continued to sob. "What's up with him?" Goth Boy asked. "He got a whole basket full of oatmeal cookies from someone, and he just started to cry." Carl explained. Cassandra floated on over and also started to try and make Morcubus stop crying. "Who were the cookies from, Carl?" "That Grandma lady who opened that cookie shop here." "Ruthie sent him a whole basket of free cookies? That doesn't sound like her…she seems a bit greedy to me." Lyndsay wondered. "I-I-I loved that woman! And now she's gone! She did send me a lovely letter, but it just doesn't fill the void!" Morcubus wailed. "Aww…poor guy. But speaking of Ruthie, did she ever mention anything about having a partner?" I asked, eager to change the subject a bit. "No, but whenever we'd go in her store to convince her to leave, she'd be talking to someone she called DD."

"DD? Hmm…OK, we must be continuing on our way." I said. "Wait, could you guys do me a favor? My brother Rob left something of his when I moved here. Could you go to Rocket Reef and give this back to him? I know he misses it." Ray asked, holding out a video-game case with his initials on it. "Wow, this looks pricey." Buddy said. "No problem Ray, we'll deliver this on our way back to Cowboy Junction." Buddy, Lyndsay, and I started to walk back up the hill when I heard Goth Boy say his real name. "It's Herman. Just get the ridiculing over with." He said. "We like it, it's different." Mostly everyone said. **(A.N: Search Goth Boy on the My Sims Wiki, and you'll see that I'm not making this up!)** "Cute name." I laughed. We made it back to the boat, and sailed off to another new island: Rocket Reef.


	8. Quests PtII

OK, a couple of "couples" are making their debut this chapter. Don't hate me if you don't like the couples. I think they'll fuel another romance. *hint-hint*. Long chapter ahead! About the disclaimer: this game does not belong to me. There ya go.

Ch. 8: Quests…Pt. II

Our ship was now sailing towards Rocket Reef; an island, which Lyndsay tells me, produces the most scientific inventions per year than any other island. Great, an island brimming to the edge with nerds. **(A.N: I have nothing against nerds because I'm considered one. Marie just happens to be very picky when meeting people.) **At least we were going there for a good reason. Ray's brother, Rob, had left something on Spookane that Ray knows he'll miss. So, we're kinda on a good-will mission.

"OK, is it me, or is the water starting to look metallic?" Buddy asked Lyndsay. "It should. That's the sign we're almost there." She said. "Well, I think we are. The water's starting to give me the creeps, which is weird because I love metallic things." Lyndsay sailed us towards the dock, and as soon as we got off – "BOOM!" We heard a loud crash coming towards the middle of the island. We immediately started running towards the sound. "MWAHAHAHAHA! Did you see that explosion, Alexa? Brilliant!" An older sounding man asked. "It was, but it shouldn't have exploded! Maybe I calculated something wrong…" we heard a woman's quiet voice say. We came to where all the smoke was, and we saw tow people standing there: a mad scientist and his assistant. Debris was slowly falling back down to the island, and a robot started to clean it up. "Thank God Vic wasn't in that rocket!" the assistant, Alexa, said. Then she spotted us checking out one of the pieces of debris that wasn't swept up yet.

"Um, who are you?" she asked us. "I'm Lyndsay, and this is Marie and Buddy. I must say this island fascinates me! What just blew up a couple minutes ago?" "Well, after the success of our last rocket launch, we've decided to test another one. It didn't go so great. By the way, that's Dr. F." "THE F STANDS FOR 'ROCKETS'!" he shouted. "And the robot's name is T.O.B.O.R." "Nice to meet you all, but where can I find Rob?" "Oh, he's over in the training area with Vic." "Thank you, his brother asked us to deliver something." "OK, well, we're gonna retry launching our rocket- NO, DR. F! DON'T PRESS THAT!" Alexa yelled to the mad scientist inside the lab. Then she ran inside to correct him.

Buddy walked ahead of us as we headed towards the training area. The robot, T.O.B.O.R., was also walking with us. Buddy immediately went over to the arcade machine…not sure how you train with that. T.O.B.O.R. went over a bridge to another building. Lyndsay and I found Rob in the rocket simulator with Vic. "Maybe they're having a contest?" I suggested. I was right; Vic jumped out first…his face a pale green color. Then Rob jumped out, a victorious smile on his face. I could tell that Rob and Ray are related. Rob looks exactly like him, but his eyes were not bright red…more like a subdued brown. Thick glasses covered his eyes, and his outfit was more geeky than spooky. "Uh, Rob?" I called him over. "This is yours. When we stopped off at Spookane, your brother asked us to give this to you." "Ah, sweet! I knew I left it back there! Thanks so much!" Rob exclaimed, happily taking back his case.

Lyndsay and I weren't sure what to do after that. Buddy suggested we go see what happened to that robot T.O.B.O.R. So we all headed over the bridge and entered another building. This one was a classic 50's diner, complete with red and white checkered flooring. There was T.O.B.O.R., head in hands on the counter. "You seem very depressed? Is something wrong?" "Oh, it's nothing," his mechanic voice said, "it's just…Dr. F told me he had created another robot like me, but she had many glitches and malfunctions. So he sent her off in a boat, and it landed in this island called the Forest of the Elves. I'm not even sure where that is, and I'd really like to bring her back here! Maybe Dr. F could fix her up!" he sobbed. Must be lonely, being the only working robot in the kingdom.

"Hey, we could take you there? Right? We're not on any time schedule, and I'm sure the people on Cowboy Junction will understand…" Buddy suggested. "Good idea, Buddy. Maybe we can find some clues along the way as well." I said happily. Buddy was really showing he could think today. Maybe it's the island…hmm. "We'll take you to that island, T.O.B.O.R. Just tell Dr. F you'll be going with us for a while." "Really? Oh, thanks a lot guys! I'm so happy!" "No problem, we'll be at the docks when you're ready."

When we got to the docks, Guillermo, Buddy's pigeon, was waiting for us with a note tied to his left foot. "Wonder how he found us?" Lyndsay wondered, tying the note of his foot. "Oh, he always knows where I am." Buddy told her. "Well, what does the note say?" I asked, impatiently. "It's from Ginny. She says they found a trail of footprints. The soles of the shoes seem to have hearts. And bits of glitter were found too." "So, our criminal wears glittery, heart-soled shoes? It has to be a girl, unless we're dealing with a nutty guy." Lyndsay then put the letter inside the bag filled with Mana. T.O.B.O.R. then came strolling down the hill with a computer chip in his hand. "This thing will fix her. Dr. F told me to put it in a panel on the side of her head." He explained. "Then, we're off!"

We hit a small storm on the way to the next island. Our deck got a little flooded, but that was easy to clean up. When we reached the island, another boat was docked there. It looked like the ship that belonged to Pablo and Cap'n Ginny. Sure enough, we walked off and saw them by some unicorn statue. Pablo was kneeling by it, picking some strange flower. "Here it is, Cap'n! The Belladonna!" he squeaked, handing her a pointed, purple flower. "Good job, Pablo! Next stop, Renee's Nature Preserve! Home of the Orchid! Let's go!" she squeaked as well. And when she ran by us, I could've sworn I saw blonde strands of hair sticking out from under her red hair. Strange.

We started walking again when we came upon a temple. Two elves were bowing their heads in respect. The woman turned around first. Her silver-white hair was tied in a ponytail, held on one side. Her small, baby blue eyes looked tired, and it looked like she was at least 3 months pregnant. The other elf followed suit. His silver-white hair was hidden underneath a green hat, and his small, dark-blue eyes looked eager. "Leaf, can we please go home now? I'm exhausted!" the woman complained. "Yes, Petal. We just gotta go tell Hopper what we decided on last night." The boy elf said.

"Umm, hello. We're looking for a malfunctioning robot. Is she around?" "Yeah, she's over by the river, behind that cliff. Good luck." Leaf said, helping Petal home. "I feel bad for her. Who knows what she's going through right now." I said, frowning. We headed for the river. There she was. She looked a lot like T.O.B.O.R., except her paneling was a light pink instead of light blue. T.O.B.O.R. took the chip, and inserted it in the panel inside her head. Next, he punched in a bunch of binary codes necessary to re-program her. Finally, it was done. "I AM NOT A TREE. THANK YOU. I RECEIVED AN ERROR DUE TO **error601 Questionable ENUM KEY** BUT I AM FEELING MUCH BETTER NOW. TEE HEE." She beeped. "Hello, I'm T.O.B.O.R. You and I were created by the same man." "Did he blow you up too?" "Hundreds of times." They both laughed, and we had to join in. "By the way, what's your name?" "It's Proto-Makoto, Makoto for short." "How'd you like to go back to Rocket Reef with me?" T.O.B.O.R. asked her. "I'm not sure…will that guy blow me up again?" "If he tries, I won't let him. Besides, he could always blow Vic Vector up instead."

Once we fixed Makoto, we all started walking back towards the dock…that is, until we saw Petal and Leaf talking to a boy dressed like a frog. "You see, Hopper, with these babies being born soon, we may not be able to take care of you. We feel it'll be best if you go to another island." "But, But this place is my home! I can't just leave! Sproing!" "Why does Hopper have to go?" I butted in, figuring I may be able to help. "Well, with some elf babies on the way," Petal pointed down to her growing belly, "We may not be able to take care of Hopper like the way we do now. We don't really want him to leave, but it may be better for him to go and live on that new nature preserve." "What about my froggy friends?" Hopper pleaded. "They'll go with you. You know they'd follow you anyway." Leaf pointed out.

"Could you guys please take him there? I can't travel being like this…I'm already sick all the time." "If we have to, I guess we…" I stopped. There was a faint trail of glitter going towards the docks. "Guys, look down! Glitter!" I yelled. "Our culprit was here not too long ago!" Lyndsay said, picking up some of the glitter. "Hey, didn't Cap'n Ginny and Pablo say they were going to the same island?" Buddy remembered. "Yea, let's follow them. We'll gladly take Hopper and his frogs to the nature preserve." I said, walking towards our boat.

Hopper and his froggy friends boarded the boat, and went below deck. He didn't really want to leave, but he understood Leaf and Petal's wishes. "I don't get it. Are elf babies really tough to handle or something?" "I heard they're a hundred times tougher to raise than a regular baby." Lyndsay told me. "I guess they just wanted to increase the elf population. You don't see too many elves around anymore." Now our destination was Renee's Nature Preserve…again. I had already been there, and it wasn't my favorite island. It was more like Cutopia than anything. It took a while to get there since it was on the other side of the kingdom.

Eventually, we got there, and there was Cap'n Ginny and Pablo's ship. T.O.B.O.R. and Makoto stayed on the ship to catch up. Hopper and his frogs came up first and hopped off the boat. We followed behind him, and immediately went to the gift shop. Renee told me if we ever came back, she'd be there. But she wasn't. Instead, it was a pink haired girl with bunny ears. "Welcome to Renee's Gift Shop. I'm BeeBee, the new cashier. How may I help you?" she asked us in her nasal voice. "We're looking for Renee. Where is she?" "Oh, she's helping this pirate girl and her partner find an orchid." "Perfect." We headed out the door, only to be blocked by a green-haired girl. She didn't say anything at all when Buddy ran into her. Instead she just continued walking inside. "Oh! That's Yvette! The world famous mime!" Lyndsay exclaimed. "Can I go get an autograph, Marie? I'll catch up with you two later!" she ran inside after the mime.

"Uh, Marie? Can I ask you something?" Buddy asked me, quietly. "Sure, Buddy. You can ask me while we walk." We started walking, but Buddy stopped near the fat pig's pen. "I'm not sure what I should do. I really like this girl; maybe I even love her! But I'm not sure if she loves me back…how can I know?" "Just walk up to her and demand to know! It's Yuki, isn't it?" I laughed. "No, it's…*deep breath* Lyndsay." "Oh! Well, I'd still tell her how you feel. Who knows? Maybe she does love you back…" I suggested. "Ok. I'll do it. When we're heading back to Cowboy Junction." We finally found our group. They were all bent over this one flower. "Marie! How nice it is to see you again!" Renee popped up when she saw me. "Well, yes, we actually cam to drop a friend off. Would you allow Hopper to live here? He got kicked out of his island." "Aww! Sure, he can live here! As long as he's in tune with nature." "You'll see he is." Lyndsay finally joined up with us. "I just met the cutest couple. Their names are Patrick and Maria. They both love food, and they met at Chef Watanabe's sushi restaurant! How cute is that?" she asked us. "Heh, very cute indeed." Buddy chuckled.

"While you guys are here…could you help us get some of these flowers on our ship? I've been keeping them under my hat all this time! We need vases filled with water, too!" Cap'n Ginny asked us. When she took off her hat, I saw more blonde strands of hair. She had to be wearing a wig! I just know she is! We helped her anyway. It would let me get a better look at "the Cap'n". We went under the deck of her ship, and there were lots of treasure chests, but they were all filled with clothes. All of the tags read "DD Costumes." "DD? Aren't those the initials that Morcubus told us about?" I asked Lyndsay. "Yea…and look! There are little tins full of glitter!" "I'm starting to think this Cap'n is an imposter." I concluded.

As soon as we helped her with her flowers, we got back on our boat to head back to Rocket Reef for a delivery. But before the island was out of our reach, I got a good look at the bottom of Cap'n Ginny and Pablo's shoes. Both of them had hearts imprinted in the soles. "Guys, I've narrowed our search. Whoever stole Roxie's cows is on that ship. Both of those 'pirates' shoes have hearts on the soles!" "Those two are thieves! But Pablo seems so innocent!" Buddy said. "Maybe he is…"

T.O.B.O.R. and Makoto walked off the ship once we reached Rocket Reef. We didn't need to back on the island itself. Right now, we needed to tell everyone back on Cowboy Junction what we've discovered. I stayed on deck to steer the ship, but Buddy grabbed Lyndsay's hand and took her below the deck. I got to the island rather quickly without those two bugging me. I went down to tell them we were here, but I didn't want to interrupt them. Buddy finally made his move. The two finally kissed, and were still kissing. "GUYS!" I screamed. "WHAT?" they yelled in unison. "Thought I'd let you know we're here." "Oops…sorry. We're coming!" Lyndsay yelled back up to me since I went back on deck to dock the ship. Then we all got off together. I led the way, and Buddy and Lyndsay followed…hand-in-hand.


	9. Revelation

Hopefully, this chapter won't be as long as the last two were. :3 We've narrowed down to two suspects. And this may be my last chapter! :D Who knows? OK, it is.

Ch. 9: Revelation

Many things have happened on our journey so far: We're very close to knowing our criminal, we've met many, many people from many different islands, and Buddy and Lyndsay are _finally _together as a couple. Buddy made his move on the way back to Cowboy Junction, and it paid off. I'm really happy for them, but I hope their new romance won't distract them from what we're looking for.

"Man, what happened to th' three of ya?" Ginny asked us when we got to the "jail". I then proceeded to tell her all about our quests, and about who we think the suspects are. "So ya think it's one of those two pirates?" she asked, relaying everything to the other islanders. "Yep." We then walked over to where those sisters were planning to build their boutique, and Ruthie had joined them. "Ruthie? When did you get here?" "A little while before you did, dearies. I needed to talk to these sisters about our business partner. We're afraid that they may have done something terribly wrong."

"Do you think your partner stole Roxie's cows?" Buddy asked, stupidly. "Yes, I believe so. We were going to open a cookies and milk store, and they told me that they had the cows already! I believed it. They only wanted to pair up with me because their previous business was going down the toilet." Roxie came running up to us when she heard the word cows. "Are my babies home yet? We've all been waiting for them to get back home. "No, but they may be here sooner than you think. Look." I pointed to the docks. Cap'n Ginny and Pablo's ship was coming up fast. We rushed over to the docks to stop them from going any further.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Pablo asked just as stupidly as Buddy did before. "You're game is up. Where are you hiding Roxie's cows?" Ginny asked. "We have no idea what you are talking about! We're just traveling the kingdom looking for treasures!" the Cap'n said innocently. I got a nice look at her hair. Even more strands of blonde hair were jutting out. I acted on instinct and pulled her hat off. The red hair came with it. "Gasp! She was wearing a wig? Oh, lord…what have I done?" Pablo exclaimed. "What do you mean Pablo?" "She made me take them! She told me these cows were prized and valuable! And I was gullible enough to believe her!"

"O, ya poor thing…come down here." The sheriff said, but then she clunked him on the head. "I can't believe ya don't recognize me! It's Virginia, we used to play together back on Aridia! (**A.N: That's the name I used for my town in My Sims. Just so you don't get confused.**) "Oh My Gosh! I can't believe it! But she told me that's who she was! I must be the stupidest guy on the planet…" he sighed. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." Buddy chuckled. Our attention turned back to the imposter. "Your initials wouldn't happen to be DD? Would they?" "Yes, my name's Dolly Dearheart." (**A.N: Now, all of you may be wondering why I chose her as my villain. Well, from the first time I saw her in the game, I've hated her. And her squeaky little voice annoyed me. So, I thought it would be funny if she turned out to be evil for a day.**)

"Then, I think you're missing this." I handed her the doll that she left behind at the cow pen. "Gasp! My dolly! I've been looking for this everywhere!" she gasped. "OK, back to business. Where did you put Roxie's cows?" Lyndsay asked. "My friend Candy let me keep them on the island where she'll be playing a concert at. It's just north of here." "Then we'll go and get them!" I said. "I'll put ya where ya belong!" the real Ginny yelled at Dolly as she dragged her inside the prison and into a cell. Pablo was free to go, as he was completely oblivious to the plan.

We quickly headed over to that island and grabbed the cows. Two people rushed us off the island because they weren't done setting the place up. Must be some huge concert coming there. Anyways, Roxie was ecstatic that we got her babies back, and Buddy was too. Now we could go on Chef Gino's Famous Pizza Tour! After that, we basically forced Buddy back on the boat after Lyndsay and I decided that we were all going on vacation…in Spookane. "Don't worry, Buddy! I'll be there to protect you!" Lyndsay said quietly to him. "And so will I!" I yelled. Gino, Ginny, Pablo, the sisters, Ruthie, Rusty, and Ol' Gabby all waved goodbye to us as our boat gently sailed away from the docks.


	10. Epilogue and Thanks

Epilogue

This is just an add-on to my story. Just to say what had happened after the mystery had been solved:

Buddy and Lyndsay drifter away from Spookane after our vacation. They're now living on a permanent settlement on Rocket Reef. Marie is staying on Spookane.

Pablo became Sheriff Ginny's deputy. Turns out more and more people came to Cowboy Junction after Gino discovered a new recipe for his pizza.

Ms. Nicole and Shirley did open up a boutique, but they opened it up on Cutopia. Grandma Ruthie also opened up her cookie shop right next to them.

Petal and Leaf ended up welcoming three little elves onto their island: Stem (girl), Root (girl), and Pollen (boy).

Hopper made the best out of his new home by bringing a whole bunch of new animals to the preserve. He even convinced Renee to stop feeding that already huge pig she had on the island.

After she was released from prison, Dolly Dearheart opened up a new costume shop on Cowboy Junction. The business thrived as more people came to the island.

Candypalooza turned out to be a huge success, giving Candy the confidence to shoot a music video on the moon.

T.O.B.O.R.'s diner is doing well, and having Makoto around has brought a kinder atmosphere to the island.

While Marie was on Spookane, she witnessed the wedding of the ghost, Cassandra and the zombie, Carl.

Daniel on Cutopia finally got over losing Violet to Goth Boy. He's now spending more time with Poppy, Violet's little sister. Duchess Beverly is more content with this relationship than the previous one.

Morcubus is still depressed over losing Ruthie.

Thanks to all my readers for their dedication to the story. Thanks for all the reviews, and thanks for the suggestions that some of you gave! This story wouldn't be here if not for your reviews! Thank you once again! Be sure to be on the look out for my next My Sims story: 25 Years Later…or something like that! :D


End file.
